Obscurity
by NettikGirl
Summary: Sora has finally lost the battle to AntiSora. But someone isn't willing to let go of him quite yet... Very, very slight GoofySora


(Bites lip)

Can I say that I freaked myself out, re-reading this fic? oo I woke up one morning, felt terrible, felt angsty, and most of all, just plain mad. So I sauntered to the computer, and wrote this. It's not something I would usually write. I'm happy with the way it came out, but I'm scared of it, all the same. Still... I'm wondering if you guys would like to read it...

Disclaimer : I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor its characters. KH belongs to Disney and S-E.

Try it out / Enjoy.

* * *

I felt it happen. And it hurt.

Namely, I don't think I could have felt any worse. It kept travelling up my body, cramping it all up, but I wasn't undeterred. I kept trying to walk, knowing that this gift, too would soon be out of my grasp.

They glanced at me. One glance, and they understood. What was going on, what was happening. Why I would soon no longer be able to identify them both as my friends. Why I would soon be after them.

Why I would soon want to kill them.

I staggered forward, then crumpled to the hard, dirt ground. I only managed to hold a look with the knight as the mage rushed into retreat. I gave a smile. A very weak smile, trying to reassure him. That I would be back. That we'd walk on the same side again.

Even though I knew I was wrong. Even though I knew that the Heartless inside me had won.

For now, he'd taken control. I was no longer the host body – he was. This parasitic life form had become the main body. I was now simply a subconscious. And for as long as I'd determined, it would remain that way. For as long as I was the Keyblade Master, he'd always be in control. He'd always have my body.

He could kill as he pleased. The worlds would be in his hands, but truthfully, he could not care less about them. The only reason he desired their existence would be the presence of more hearts. Worlds abundant, some full of light, some full of darkness, and others in – between.

I collapsed backwards, sickeningly realising I could no longer move. The streaks of darkness were already present all over my skin, and thus they grew longer. Thicker. Blacker. They coursed my body, even if I'd tried to struggle feebly. I knew it was a slight miracle that I could even do so.

But even though I was no longer in full possession of my body, this was when the pain rippled, ever so slightly, throughout my limbs. It did so mildly, at first. Then it shuddered. Then it wracked in pain. Internally, I let out a scream that resembled my voice, but what the world heard outside was the victorious shriek of a creature, hell – bent on the darkness.

I couldn't breathe. And through one eye, I couldn't see. It hurt way too much. God Damnit. All I could see was the blinding yellow, through that eye. The yellow that I knew, once it had concealed my entire vision, marked the end. The time where I would vanish. That the Heartless would have fully taken over.

I choked, softly, as I managed a glance down my body. The blackened streaks had gained enough control over half of me. It was screaming at me. The darkness was screaming at me, telling – _commanding _me to stand up. Clumsily, I felt my body move to obey, and as I did so, the streaks sped up in their consumption, satisfied that their victory was near.

Something wasn't right, though.

Of course, I didn't know if I would be one to differentiate what was right and wrong. But something else was moving out of the picture. Something else, in my vision was starting to slip away. What was it? What was it, to me? Was it important to me? To others?

_Did it have a heart I could feast on? _

The ribbons of darkness began to extend and unfurl from both my wrists. I rose, staggeringly, into a crouched position, one hand out before me. It was almost done. There were barely any remnants of my former self upon me. And my vision was almost blinded, now…

Something was still wrong. Even the Heartless me sensed it. There was something out of place, something that didn't belong. The transformation wouldn't occur quite yet. Because I could hear something. Something inside me.

The speech was muffled, as if I were underwater. But it continued to scream, to yell. To tell me to stop.

I couldn't suppress it. It was still shouting at me. At the Heartless. But most of all, it seemed to shouting at another being, Alerting us… but trying to save another.

_Was there another?_

Was there? I struggled to focus. Who was there, exactly? Who was just within my reach? And I didn't want to wait for the subconscious me to see this scene. My inner voice wouldn't shut up. When I tried to slip away into the darkness, it only screamed and shrieked louder.

G…

I strained my focus. Who was still standing there? Who was staring down at me, refusing to run away? Who was still there, trying to speak to me, trying to get me to listen. Who was still there, even when he'd been told otherwise?

That was when I felt the hand on my shoulder. That was when I only just managed to make out exactly whom had remained. My inner voice screamed once more, but I couldn't. The real me couldn't. It only let out a soft croak, only let out a pained cry as it realised who was there.

In a voice, so garbled, so inhuman, I managed to croak out.

"**G_o_**_oF**y.**"_

I knew he was cringing as I spoke. And so was I. I wasn't myself anymore. I wasn't the Sora he knew. I was a Heartless. I was the complete opposite of whom he'd known. Whom he'd seen growing up beside him this past year, putting on a big show of how he could defy the darkness.

But in the end, that kid there could no longer exist. He could no longer smile. That look that I'd given to him previously was the closest I could give him. And fuck, did I let him down. He knew that I wasn't okay. He knew that something was terribly wrong.

He knew that, despite all my big talk, that I'd never come back.

I tried to speak to him once more. To reassure him. I tried to tell him that _he _was safe.

That the duck we used to hang out with was safe (the name had slipped my mind by then) the people who lived on that island were safe – not to mention, those worlds whose pathways had been sealed away. So that no Heartless would touch them.

But my breath came short. My words were empty. They were no longer words, just a soft screech of some sort. I could no longer talk to him. He would no longer understand me. And that would be eternal.

Goofy knew what had become of me. He knew what was going to happen next. And so did I.

Except I could no longer register it.

The Heartless could no longer be suppressed. It leapt forth with an inhuman cry, claws outstretched at his chest. My inner voice screamed out as loud as it could, before deteriorating into sobs. Before fading away into the consciousness of the Heartless. It had given up.

I felt the utter frustration as my claws hit hard, cold metal. The knight had defended himself, and I realised instantly that his tactics had grown aggressive. He was going to fight me. If I'd been lost to the darkness, then he would fight for me. Even though he knew it was a losing battle, he wouldn't let me go, not yet.

Even though he hated the idea.

I did, too. But only for a second.

I whipped back, somersaulting before latching myself onto the wall, my dark body stretched out upon it, claws and feet seeping into cracks to steady myself. The ribbons surrounded me maliciously, and this time, I managed that smile. I managed that smile that I had attempted, before this transformation. But it was no victory. He never smiled back. I knew why.

Because _I _wasn't smiling at him.

I hissed, and leapt forth, once more, swiping across his facial features. His goggles were shattered, and fell straight to the ground. Blood trickled down one cheek, and a eye had shut, but he struck back. I felt the edge of his shield slice through my arm, and I leapt back, automatically, baying out at him. He only continued to stare at me, but I couldn't make eye contact at all.

I didn't care whether he hated me. I didn't care whether he wanted to destroy me.

All that mattered was his heart. I wanted his heart. It was mine. It was here. I wanted it. I wanted to consume the fresh, young darkness that had suddenly developed there. And it was right there before me. It was right there, inside his chest, ripe and ready for the taking.

He recognised that almost insane look in my eyes as I brought down one claw upon his shield. Lines of shattered steel travelled outwards from my impact, but still he persisted, pushing back on me. Trying to overcome me in some feeble, pathetic way.

But when his shield fully shattered under my strain, I realised I had made a grave mistake.

Two rather large shards of the steel had remained in his grip, after his weapon's demise. Without a word, these were hurled at my chest as hard as he could throw them. They plunged into me. They emerged from the other side. They stayed there.

I glanced up at him. To be honest, I was surprised. He stood there, breathing hard, his eyes growing wide, as he suddenly came to terms with what he'd done. He seemed to lack any belief.

I collapsed to my knees.

It hadn't meant to be this way. The victim had become too strong to overcome. Too strong to steal from. Goofy had been underestimated. He'd been taken for granted, assumed to be weak. In terms of physical strength, that would be true. Perhaps he would be the one who needed saving, the one who would stagger and stumble under the blows of the Heartless.

But not his heart.

I let my Heartless self remain in control. I let it reach out towards the knight's chest as he neared. I gave a feeble cry, as he withdrew. He wouldn't let me have it. His heart remained safe within his chest. I couldn't take it. I couldn't reach it. My inner Heartless couldn't take it.

But…

I staggered to my feet, clumsily managing to rise, to face him. _I _did. Not that creature inside. _I _did. Nonetheless, I reached out for his chest.

He let me puncture his skin. He let me reach his heart. He let the claws close around it, the dark substance there alien. Yet plentiful.

But he stood there, hesitant. Goofy knew what I wanted to do. Just before I faded. Just before I could vanish.

The heart was yanked out. Light spilled forth from his chest, and he collapsed. I joined him, the heart still in my grasp. The heart still flickered wildly, panicked, crying out for its owner, but the knight simply sat there. Gaze empty, jaw slightly agape.

I glanced upwards, as he began to become consumed by the same darkness that held me prisoner. I sank to the ground, watching as the yellow began to trickle into his orbs. I let the ribbons of darkness unfurl from his wrists. I let the shadows consume him, from head to toe. I let him stare over at me, for only a minute.

But just before I died, I didn't let him stay that way.

* * *

... (Looks at slight Goofy/Sora moment at the end of fic)

I guess it could work... but I'll leave that up to you guys.

Thanks for reading.

NettikGirl


End file.
